Sciber
by RonnyBravo
Summary: James, former Team Rocket member, now lives as an Interpol agent in the Altorian Forest of Johto, and he and his Pokemon are about to make the discovery of a lifetime... Warning: fan made Pokémon inside.


You wouldn't think much if you looked at the Altorian Forest of Johto. It looked as any other forest would; lots of trees, a few lakes here and there, many types of plant life, and numerous Pokémon all around, some that you wouldn't expect to see in a forest. But this forest was special. New Pokémon aren't discovered very often, but here, one was discovered. For you see, there was a cabin deep within these woods. This cabin belonged to James Richmond, former Team Rocket member before the group was disbanded.

James had taken up the job of an International Police Agent. But since he wasn't called to duty very often, he often lazed away in his cabin. His second love was for technology. On the outside, his cabin looked shoddy and normal for someone living in a forest. On the inside, it looked the same; unless you found the secret door. That door led to the dark computer room where James was at the moment, where he received and transmitted his messages from the base. He was almost always down there, and always on the alert for intruders.

His computers contained too many secrets about the International Police to be shown to outsiders; nobody could know anything, not even close friends whom he trusted. As he played solitaire on his computer, his seven Pokémon were hanging around him. They all loved and trusted him, especially his Arcanine, whom he had known ever since he was a child. As he lost another hand, he smiled wittily and said to himself, "I'll get this game next time."

He and his seven Pokémon were close and he had used all of them aside from one on the missions he had for the Interpol. His Arcanine was his first Pokémon and the one he had known the longest. Then there was his Carnivine, a Pokémon he hadn't known half as long as Arcanine. After that, there was a long gap before his next Pokémon, when his Chimecho came into his life. Chimecho was the only Pokémon James didn't allow to battle. Chimecho was just too weak for the art. It had suffered from tuberculosis almost three years before and still had not recovered fully.

Then there was Mime Jr., his faithful partner who had walked by his side after Chimecho had to be left behind with James's grandparents to be treated. James shared an incredible bond with Mime Jr., and it became his walking Pokémon when the law was passed that all trainers had to have a walking Pokémon with them. Nobody had complained. People actually like the idea.

After Mime Jr., there were his two power houses, Flygon, which was given to him as a gift for his loyalty to the Interpol, and his shiny Metagross, a Pokémon he had failed to capture within Team Rocket's ranks, but had succeeded in capturing as an Interpol agent. These two were the most commonly used by James, and were hard to fall in battle. Finally, there was his Wartortle, whom he had met as a Squirtle in a polluted lake of the forest. Wartortle was his second most used Pokémon, and worked more as a trump card.

Together they lived in the Altorian Forest, and together, they were about to make a shocking discovery. For at that moment, Metagross, who had been sleeping, jolted awake and began crying out in pain.

"Oh dear," said James, getting up from his computer. He dashed over to Metagross who was in the corner of the room.

"Are you alright Metagross?" James asked in panic. His other Pokémon gathered round (Mime Jr. was already on his shoulder) as James knelt down to put his hand to the large Pokémon's forehead. Metagross jolted away and began thrashing, causing its teammates to back up in surprise.

"What is wrong?" James asked himself. He figured it was probably a virus, invading Metagross's mind. After all, Metagross was practically a computer in itself.

"Come over here," said James, "Let's see if we can discharge that virus into the computer." Metagross slowly followed James over to the computer. James quickly transferred all of his data over to the USB that he kept on him in case the virus could destroy his files; then he put two jumper cables onto Metagross's front legs and attached the other ends to the computer box.

"Alright Mime Jr., use Thunderbolt!" James said loudly. Mime Jr. jumped off of his shoulder and onto Metagross's head, then discharging the Thunderbolt into its teammate. Metagross looked pained, but it appeared to be working. When Mime Jr. stopped, Metagross seemed to be fine, though scorched from the Thunderbolt and when James looked onto the computer, he saw that his firewall was trying to keep something out.

James applied a Full Restore to Metagross quickly and then turned to his computer, while all of his Pokémon watched intently. He moved the mouse over to his security system but just as he about to click it, a message popped up saying, "Your firewall has been breached. Shutting down of the computer immediately is highly suggested."

"We'll see," said James, moving his mouse around the screen. As an Interpol agent, he had hacked into many computers from his own. He knew how hackers moved. Though this might not be hacker, he knew how to handle it. He leaned in closely and saw a tiny, tiny black dot moving through each little pixel. He quickly moved his mouse over to it and clicked. Immediately, the dot stopped. James held his finger on the mouse and grinned.

"Now let's see what you are exactly," he said. He had Mime Jr. come down off of his shoulder and hold down the mouse while he typed in an order to the computer.

"Find the data that the virus is stuck in," he typed. The computer did so and a file was brought up. It was strangely pictures of food.

"Now where did that come from?" James thought to himself as he scrolled through the pictures. Suddenly, he spotted something out of place in a picture of pancakes. On top of the pancake stack in the picture, was a small cube-like creature, eyes shut and seemingly stunned.

"How do I communicate and tell it to come out?" James thought to himself, seeing that this was no ordinary virus. He decided to try typing in, "Please come out of the computer. We mean you no harm." Then he told Mime Jr. to let go of the mouse. The cube creature actually moved. Its yellow eyes were open now. It seemed to look out of the computer at them. Then it vanished in a cyberspace-like style, suddenly appearing on the floor behind James.

James turned in surprise.

"So you could understand," said James, "What an amazing creature. Are you a Pokémon?" The creature seemed more interested in talking to Metagross. It seemed to be apologizing.

"Metagross, telepathy please?" asked James.

"_It calls itself Sciber,_" Metagross's echoed telepathic voice said, "_And yes, it is a Pokémon._"

"Very interesting," said James, "I've never heard of one like you before. You are quite the incredible hacker." Sciber seemed to blush, but it was hard to tell. The little Pokémon was only about a foot high. Each of its six sides, except for its front where its eyes were, had a cross shaped pattern made of four rectangles with a square in the middle on each side. Each rectangle had two short parallel lines that were perpendicular to each edge of the cubicle shape. In the center of each of the squares on each side, including the front, there was a letter of the Ancient Greek alphabet.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta," James whispered as Sciber levitated about the room, followed by the other curious Pokémon. Also on each side were four identical shapes within the gray squares formed by the rectangles being perpendicular to the edges, one different shape to each side, and each containing a letter of the Greek Alphabet as well, except for what appeared to be the bottom, which also had the symbols for zero and infinity. On the beta side, there were diamonds, on gamma there were squares, on delta there were circles, epsilon had triangles, and zeta had pentagons.

The rectangles on each side were yellow and the square containing each of the first six letters of the Greek Alphabet were six different colors; alpha was red, beta, yellow, gamma, orange, delta, green, epsilon, blue, and zeta, purple. The front of Sciber was its yellow eyes and a strange solid black shape that appeared to be two squares, each on one side of a vertical rectangle, though they were connected and all colored black so it was hard to tell. The rest of the Pokémon was gray.

From what James observed of the Pokémon over the next week, as it stayed for even that long, was that it was a Psychic and Electric type. It could levitate things and also shorted out his microwave oven for a half hour. It could freely travel through cyberspace and could eat anything that was made of computer data. As such, James typed gibberish for the little Pokémon to eat on his computer so that it wouldn't have to eat is Interpol data.

Overall, James found Sciber to be very enigmatic. He assumed that it didn't want to be discovered in the first place and still wondered how it had managed to venture into Metagross in the first place. Eventually, he even managed to capture it. Though mysteries still shrouded the Pokémon known as Sciber, James vowed that someday he, or one of his descendants, would solve all of those mysteries regarding the creature he called Sciber, the Enigmatic Pokémon.

* * *

**A/N: Sciber is my absolute favorite fan made Pokémon. I created it myself after taking an interest in the Greek Alphabet. How that ended up happening, I have no idea. But Sciber looks pretty much exactly as I described it, and I described it pretty darn closely to the way it looks in the picture I drew. As to why James discovers Sciber, I honestly have no idea at all. I just like James. He's cool, and I think he'd make a perfect Interpol agent if he tried. **

**I do not own Pokémon. All Pokémon characters and ideas belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
